Compasión
by Lady'z Phantom
Summary: Mewtwo solo vagaba en medio del bosque, agradecido de la paz que pudo hallar en un lugar así. Pero no logró durar lo suficiente cuando se encontró a una pequeña niña en el bosque, con algo en particular, que lo hizo conmoverse.


_**Compasión**_

El sol había hecho su aparición hace no demasiado tiempo, apenas estaba amaneciendo y era comprensible que el bosque, alejado de la Ciudad -que seguramente había iniciado sus actividades desde muy temprano- aun siguiera en calma.

Y Mewtwo lo agradecía, prefería ese ambiente tranquilo y sin ser molestado.

Hacía no demasiado que estaba en la ruta 212 en la región Sinnoh para ser exactos, pero si llevaba el tiempo suficiente para haberse dado cuenta que era un lugar muy agradable.

No había demasiados Pokémon, ya que sabía perfectamente que muy cerca de ese lugar estaba la Mansión Pokémon, y el dueño de ella, tenía un corazón lo suficientemente grande para acogerlos a todos en lo extenso que era su hogar.

Realmente no le importaba lo que hiciera o no un humano, pero gracias a eso no eran muchos los Pokémon con los que se había encontrado, y lo consideraba mejor así para todos.

Cerró sus ojos violáceos queriendo disfrutar así la suave brisa y el silencio que tanto le agradaba. Pero tuvo que fruncir el ceño al sentir un extraño ruido a lo lejos perturbando completamente sus pensamientos.

No entendía que podía ir mal tan temprano por la mañana, al menos deseaba saber cuál era el motivo por el que fue molestado.

Había presenciado el extraño sonido un poco más profundo en el bosque, por lo cual a regañadientes, tuvo que adentrarse en el, no muy convencido de lo que podría encontrarse.

Abrió sus ojos con total sorpresa al ver una pequeña silueta sentada en el hierva, por lo que tuvo que acercarse con total precaución usando los arboles a su favor para ocultarse.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, con total alivio al ver que solo se trataba de una pequeña niña, y para hacerlo más gracioso la veía completamente frágil e indefensa.

Claramente no representaba ningún peligro.

La observó más detenidamente con total curiosidad, sin evitar preguntarse qué es lo que hacía una pequeña humana en medio del bosque y además, completamente sola.

Sin tomarse en cuenta el mismo, claro.

Tenía el cabello rubio muy corto con ondulaciones, piel muy pálida demostrando así lo frágil que se veía, sobre todo su rostro, que si no fuera porque estaba lleno de pecas, sería totalmente blanca. Llevaba un sencillo pero a la vez elegante vestido color verde y estaba descalza. Pero lo que lo hizo sorprenderse un fueron sus ojos, azules muy claros, llenos de vida.

Pero algo que le pareció un poco extraño es que no se haya movido de su posición, seguía algo cabizbaja mirando un punto fijo en el suelo.

Se veía algo adormilada por sus ojos algo entrecerrados y por lo cansada que demostraba su mirada, como si acabara de despertar hace unos minutos. Miró alrededor de la niña y descubrió que había sido el extraño sonido que había oído antes.

A su lado había una pequeña canasta volcada con una o dos manzanas cerca de ella, y muchas más algo alejadas de donde estaba. Seguramente se le habían caído producto del sueño que aún tenía, pero lo que aún no era capaz de comprender era la razón de que estuviera en un lugar como ese.

La niña pareció regresar de su ensoñación volviendo en sí mientras miraba hacia todos lados, sin haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Mewtwo para su sorpresa. Tanteó la hierba a su alrededor hasta que su mano llegó hasta la canasta mientras la enderezaba, tomó una de las manzanas que estaba cerca y la colocó dentro.

Con total extrañeza, justificó esto con que aún estaba algo dormida y que seguramente aun no podía ver muy bien lo que la rodeaba. ¿Pero entonces como llegó allí sin problemas en primer lugar?

Dejó la canasta a su lado y siguió tocando la hierba mientras continuaba en su búsqueda de encontrar las demás frutas, dejándolas en la canasta a medida que las tocaba con sus pequeñas manos.

El clon comenzó a tener sus sospechas, y pudo confirmarlas cuando salió de su escondite quedando a la vista de la niña, quien había levantado la mirada llegando incluso a posar sus ojos azules cerca donde estaba el clon sin siquiera inmutarse y simplemente seguir con su tarea.

Estaba ciega.

El Pokémon psíquico comenzó a sentir un sentimiento desconocido y ajeno a él muy cerca de su pecho con confusión y en el fondo, molesto.

Era lo que los humanos llamaban compasión.

No quería sentir algo así, y mucho menos por un humano. Pero una pequeña niña, frágil que no era capaz de verle, no tenía la culpa de su odio hacia su especie. Ella no le había hecho nada malo y lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Alzó una ceja pareciéndole un poco graciosa la situación en la que se encontraba. Estaba solo a un metro de distancia prácticamente, dejándose ver frente a un humano que ni siquiera le podía ver.

No sabía que eso pudiera ser posible.

La pequeña niña seguía en su tarea de buscar las frutas, ya había recogido la mayor parte, y solo le quedaba una que estaba muy lejos de su distancia y no podría encontrarla fácilmente.

Mewtwo suspiró con resignación, sin creer en lo que estaba pensando hacer. Pero nadie podría verle y después podría recriminarse por lo que haría.

Hizo brillar sus ojos violáceos a un azul, rodeando la fruta roja de un color similar, siendo esta levantada en el aire y acercándola a donde se encontraba ella, dejándola finalmente cerca de una de sus manos.

La niña se sobresaltó un poco alarmada, al sentir rodar algo hasta tocar sus dedos, lo tomó en sus manos llevando sus ojos a la manzana roja, claramente sin poder verla, frunció el ceño algo confundida.

- ¿Hola? – Habló ella por primera vez con confusión mientras miraba extrañada hacia todos lados – ¿Hay alguien allí?

Ella se incorporó lentamente del suelo mientras tomaba la canasta entre sus manos claramente muy desconfiada de todo lo que la rodeaba sin saber que hacer.

Mewtwo la miraba sin evitar sentirse conmovido por lo débil que podía verse en esos momentos. La siguió observando hasta que abrió más sus ojos sorprendido, al ver como se estaba comenzando a asustarse.

Comenzó a sentirse un poco mal sin poder evitarlo y a la vez culpable al ver como daba pasos hacia todos lados muy temerosa, a veces retrocediendo y otras caminando hacia adelante.

Ahora se sentía un poco patético por lo que pensaba hacer, pero nuevamente tuvo que recordarse que una niña así no tenía la culpa de nada, tampoco quería ser cruel y dejarla asustada y sola en medio del bosque.

Suspiró finalmente resignado, sabiendo que ya no podía cambiar de parecer.

- _¿Qué estás haciendo en medio del bosque? _– Le preguntó haciendo que ella se sobresaltara en seguida

La niña parpadeó un par de veces extrañada, para después simplemente sonreír más calmada.

- Mi madre está enferma, y quería llevarle algo para que se sintiera mejor – Confesó la pequeña con una sonrisa sospechosa – Que suerte que me hayas hablado, no sabía que había algún Pokémon que pudiera hacerlo.

El clon la miró muy sorprendido y con admiración por su suspicacia.

- _¿Sabías que era un Pokémon?_

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡No se necesita _ver_ para saber que son muy diferentes! – Exclamó ella levantando un puño más animada

Eso era evidente, eran demasiado diferentes.

Aun no podía entender como pudo descubrirlo siendo ciega, pero ahora la consideró muy valiente por haber salido al bosque sin compañía, arriesgando incluso perderse en él.

Eso lo dejo algo intrigado. ¿Cómo dejaron salir a una niña _así_ sola?

- Me sorprende que haya algún Pokémon en este bosque – Volvió a hablar ella antes que el clon pudiera preguntarle algo, pero lo dejó ahora muy intrigado – Pensé que no habían en este bosque, casi todos están con mi abuelo en la Mansión.

La miró complacido, ahora no necesitaba hacerle tantas preguntas.

"_¿Así que esta niña es la nieta del Sr. Fortuny?" _Pensaba Mewtwo

No necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo, el dueño de la Mansión era muy conocido, había podido escuchar de algunos Pokémon sobre él. Solía cuidar a los Pokémon maltratados o abandonados y los aceptaba en su hogar sin esperar claramente algo a cambio.

Un acto que a pesar de ser desinteresado, no era capaz de comprender.

Fijó sus ojos violetas nuevamente en la niña, quien seguía en su misma posición mirando hacia un punto fijo cerca de un árbol.

Consideró una gran falta el descuido de los humanos, permitirle a una niña vagar por el bosque sin ninguna consideración en su seguridad.

Obviamente algunas cosas ya no le sorprendían.

- _¿Cómo te dejaron salir sola al bosque?_ – Le pregunto finalmente mirándola con cierto recelo, sin preocuparse en el tono despectivo que había usado

La niña ahora había dejado de sonreír, y endureció un poco su mirada con algo de tristeza al haberse percatado del tono que el clon había usado, y el no pudo evitar sentirse algo patético por sentirse culpable.

- Me levanté muy temprano en la mañana así que nadie se dio cuenta que salí de la Mansión, si se enteraran… se enfadarían mucho conmigo – Explicaba con un cierto tono de pesar en su voz – Nunca me dejan hacer nada sola… no soy tan débil y frágil como todos piensan.

Mewtwo tuvo que suspirar con pensar comenzando a entender su malestar. Él también la estaba tratando como todos los humanos la veían por su ceguera.

Seguramente la veían, como alguien que no era capaz de valerse por su misma, y necesitaba la constante ayuda de todo el mundo. Ya debía considerarlo una gran valentía que haya podido llegar al bosque sin mayores problemas.

Lo que más le molestaba es que él haya hecho lo mismo que esa especie, se consideraba mejor que todos los humanos, pero había hecho algo tan bajo como menospreciarla sin siquiera conocerla, aunque era algo que no pretendía hacer de todas maneras.

La oyó suspirar resignada, para después volver a sonreír menos abatida. Seguramente ya estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran así.

- Oye, no he conocido a ningún Pokémon que pueda hablar ¿Qué clase de Pokémon eres? – Le preguntó con total curiosidad.

-_ Ninguno que hayas visto con anterioridad _– Le respondió con dureza, pero abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mientras pensaba mejor en lo que había dicho. _"Pero que imbécil"_ Pensaba mientras se mordía la lengua arrepentido.

Ella bajó la mirada algo dolida.

- ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que estoy ciega? – Susurró ella muy bajo, pero pudo llegar a los oídos del clon.

Esa pequeña humana lo hacía sentirse demasiado culpable. Nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma ante un humano, y no podía habérselo esperado. Le había hecho delatar su presencia aunque no podía verle y el mismo había entablado una conversación con ella, y ahora ni el mismo se podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- _Lo lamento_ – Se disculpó

La niña ensanchó sus ojos con sorpresa, claramente no esperándose lo que acababa de oír. Se llevó una de sus manos al pecho mientras con la otra sostenía la canasta y asintió levemente.

- Gracias – Dijo ella, siendo quien se sorprendiera ahora Mewtwo, eso si no se lo esperaba – Eres un Pokémon muy amable, nunca nadie se había disculpado conmigo por tratarme así. Ni siquiera mi padre me pidió perdón.

El clon alzó levemente una ceja sin poder comprender a ciencia cierta lo último que le había dicho, consideró que no era de su incumbencia y prefirió no tomarle importancia y se sintió de alguna forma orgulloso por haber superado nuevamente a los humanos en algo tan sencillo, más de lo que él se hubiera imaginado.

La oyó ahora sobresaltarse muy preocupada mientras sacudía un poco el inexistente polvo que creía tenía en sus ropas.

- Debo irme, si se dan cuenta que no estoy en la Mansión harán un gran escándalo – Explicó ella mientras se reía

Caminó hasta donde se encontraba Mewtwo, quien se hizo rápidamente a un lado para no chocar con ella, pero se detuvo en seco justo a su lado y miró muy cerca de donde él estaba.

- No debes preocuparte por mí, se cómo regresar

El clon no pudo evitar reír ante su comentario, el jamás podría preocuparse por lo que pudiera pasarle a un humano, pero por ser ella simplemente le hizo creer (aunque no del todo) que si lo estaba.

- _Lo sé, eres muy valiente._

La niña sonrió con satisfacción al saber que alguien si podía verla como a cualquier ser humano.

Cuando volvió a alejarse se volteó unos segundos e hizo un ademán con la mano en señal de despedida sin antes decirle unas últimas palabras para después desaparecer entre los árboles.

- Nos vemos luego

No pudo evitar pensar en sus palabras muy desconcertado. Eso solo demostraba que ella no tenía idea de que no se volverían a ver nunca más.

Ahora que ya alguien le había _visto_, tal vez no literalmente pero lo había hecho no tenía pensado seguir allí.

Era muy obvio, jamás la volvería a ver.

* * *

Eeeeeeh! xD hace tiempo que quería hacer esto.

Al fin lo logre, esto es solo algo que me servirá para un proyecto que tengo más adelante, aunque me quedó más simple de lo que tenía planeado.

Y eso, creo que después corregiré mejor los errores, porque solo lo revisé 3 veces xD e imagino que no debe ser suficiente.

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews para saber su opinión.

Nos vemos :)


End file.
